Już za późno
by AIdTywChuj
Summary: Co może się stać kiedy zrozpaczona Trzynastka postanawia zaszaleć? Na pewno Cameron ma się czego obawiać.


Już za późno.

Cameron obudziła się rano i pierwsze co zrobiła, to spojrzała na zegarek.Odwróciła głowę, ale nie zastała tam swojego kochanego budzika. Nawet nie odwróciła wzroku, bo poczuła okropny ból głowy. "No tak. Kac." - pomyślała. Zmusiła swoje resztki mózgu do myślenia. Rozejrzała się. Sypialnia, czyjakolwiek by to nie była, była średnich rozmiarów, choć samo łóżko było dość duże. Podniosła się lekko i jej spowolniony umysł dopiero spostrzegł, że jej ciało zakrywa tylko cieniutka kołdra. "Kiedy ja wróciłam na studia?" - sama się z siebie nabijała. Odwróciła głowę jeszcze o parę stopni i zauważyła, że nie jest na łóżku sama. Prędzej by się spodziewała króliczka wielkanocnego. Ale nie. Była w łóżku obok Remy Hadley.

-CO SIĘ TU, DO CHOLERY JASNEJ DZIEJE?!

**-**Nie ma to jak miłe powitanie. -Trzynastka otworzyła leniwie oczy i spojrzała, kto ma czelność drzeć się na nią w sam ranek w jej sypialni. Kiedy zauważyła Allison Cameron, była tak zdziwiona, że spadła z łóżka, jako ostatnią deskę ratunku ciągnąc prześcieradło. Po ułamku sekundy poczuła na sobie ciało swojej koleżanki zpracy. Popatrzyła na nią tak zdziwionym wzrokiem, na jaki tylko ją było stać przy tak zaćpanym kacu. Bo, na czym jak na czym, ale na prochach to się ona znała i potrafiła odróżnić kaca alkoholowego od narkotykowego. Powoli wstała i szybko nałożyła pierwszą lepszą rzecz, którą okazał się stanik. Zrobiła szybkie podsumowanie z tego, co się wczoraj działo i doszła do cudownego wniosku, że nic a nic nie pamięta.

-Dobra... Ee..Powiedzmy, że to normalka, że budzę się we własnym łóżku, widzę nagą znajomą z pracy, która to się na mnie drze z pytaniem o co chodzi.

Cameron wyglądała na tak speszoną, że Trzynastka nie wytrzymała i wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

-Kobieto! Chcesz mnie zabić?! Ciszej... - Trzynastka różne rzeczy w życiu widziała, ale narkotykowego kaca u grzecznej Cameron **- **jeszcze nigdy **-** aż zrobić jej zdjęcie, aby mieć czym chwalić się House'owi, ale jako dobra przyjaciółka tego nie zrobiła.

- Ee. Może napijesz się kawy,skoro już tutaj jesteś? Która właściwie jest godzina?

Cameron popatrzyła na Remy z takim zażenowaniem, że ta nawet nie ośmieliła się uśmiechnąć. Trzynastka szybko znalazła resztki swoich ubrań, rozróżniając co jest jej, a co Allison, następnie przeszła do kuchni. Chwilę tam poczekała, po czym, zaparzyła kawę, szykując prowizoryczne śniadanie, bo z resztek, jakie miała w lodówce nie starczałoby nawet, żeby chomika porządnie nakarmić. Kiedy tylko skończyła swoją czynność, weszła Allison. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Remy zorientowała się że Cameron coś nie gra.Usiadła obok niej i popatrzyła jej w oczy.

-Daj tej kawy... - Głos Cam był tak słabiutki, że Remy mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

-A co ja jestem?! Harry Potter? Musisz wstać i wziąć. Tutaj Accio nie działa, mugolu.

Cameron nie wytrzymała. Obiecała sobie, że będzie udawać złą na Trzynastkę, ale w tym momencie po prostu nie mogła wytrzymać i zaczęła się śmiać tak bardzo, że aż rozbolał ją brzuch. Kiedy jednak napad głupawki się skończył, dzielnie przezwyciężyła grawitację i poszła po parujący kubek. Miała tego farta, że nie miała na razie pracyi nie musiała sie nigdzie spieszyć.

- Nie idziesz do pracy?

Pytanie wyrwało Trzynastkę z jakiegoś, morderczego dla jej skacowanego mózgu, myślenia, na co Cameron znów się zaczęła śmiać.

- Pieprzyć to. Jeśli coś znajdą, to dadzą mi znać.

Cameron ostrożnie podeszła do Trzynastki i usiadła **obok niej. **Musiała przyznać, że mieszkanie nawet jej się podobało, było niebanalne. Jak sama jego właścicielka. Wtedy zauważyła na kanapie czerwone ślady. Patrzyła na nie o sekundę za długo, bo Trzynastka zorientowała się i zasłoniła plamę jakimś materiałem.

- Zamierzasz się ubrać, czy Ty zawsze jesteś półnaga z rana? - Cameron zlustrowała Trzynastkę wzrokiem i zauważyła, że ta ma na sobie bardzo ładnie dopasowaną bieliznę.

-Moooże.

Allison wolała już o nic nie pytać, tylko zaczęła sączyć swoją kawę.

- Co się właściwie wczoraj stało?

- Słyszałam że raz już byłaś naćpana. - Powiedziała powoli Trzynastka. - A zachowujesz się jakby to był Twój pierwszy raz.

Allison w tym momencie miała ochotę przylutować w twarz Trzynastce, która w najlepsze zabawiała się jej ułożeniem i gracją. Chyba okres jej się zbliża, skoro tak często zmieniają jej się emocje.

- No dobra, mniejsza z tym. Opowiesz mi?

Trzynastka wzruszyła ramionami patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

- Co się dzieje na imprezach ze mną, zostaje na imprezach ze mną.


End file.
